Beginning Together A Real Ghostbusters Story
by TheRealGhostBustersWriter
Summary: Not long after the events where Egon was turned into a baby he and Ray decided to see if the ghost they captured can actually travel through time. They succeed in opening the time portal and end up falling through with the rest of the Ghostbusters team right behind them. Will they make it out okay? Or are they in for an adventure they never expected
1. Chapter 1

Beginning Together

Chapter 1: Time Is Not Our Friend

The steady rumble of technology, beeping and buzzing from specialized equipment, and the two hunched figures of Ray Stantz and Egon Spengler in the basement of the firehouse were working in tandem on some new project. They had meters, gauges, and things no one, unless they had PhDs in the Paranormal or Engineering, would be able to tell you what they were.

"If we reroute the ectomorphioc energies through this tube,"

"Then we would be able to pull any ghost back into our world and contain them in the glass sphere." Ray and Egon chattered enthusiastically about their newest project. Recently they had come in contact with a spirit that used time as its source of protection and life; it had come close to wiping a certain blonde haired Ghostbuster out of existence but his friends captured the ever metamorphing spirit and locked it in the containment unit; with only a couple side effects on Egon that, thankfully, ended a couple days afterwards. Now the two smartest on the team were working on a way to figure out how the creature could control time and if there was any way to harness it in a safe manor for all mankind.

"Hand me that wrench will ya Ray?" Egon was stooped under a larger piece of equipment that, if all worked in their favor, would contain the entity safely and allow for further study in its amazing power.

"Wrench…wrench…I can't seem to find it Egon?" Ray looked up from the line of tools on the table; at that moment a shimmering green form rose from the cloth.

"Tada!" Slimer squeaked, holding the missing wrench in a green fist.

"Oh thank you Slimer." Ray smiled and patted the green blob's head. Slimer cooed and burbled. He floated around the room checking out what the guys were working on now.

"Egon?" Slimer called and the taller man slid out from under the dome-like container.

"What is it Slimer?" He inquired and was answered with quick babbles, bubbles, and squeaks.

"Sorry I asked." Egon slid himself back under the container as Ray knelt to hand him the aforementioned wrench. Suddenly there was the slamming of a door, boots thudding on the metal stairs, and a very ticked off Peter Venkman.

"Slimmmmmmmer! How many times have I told you to keep AWAY from my clothes!" Peter's voice carried in the open space, slime covered baseball jersey shirt clenched in his fist. Slimer shrieked and flew out threw the floor. Peter charged after him but stopped at the spot of goo their live in ghost left behind.

"Come on Peter you know Slimer never means it." Ray consoled.

"Oh yeah? Tell me Ray, how many clothes has Slimer ruined for YOU! Come on just give me a rough estimate and maybe I'll reconsider not turning him into green French fries." The tension in the air grew heavy; luckily Winston came down the stairs at that point.

"Hey, you guys wanna go grab a pizza or something? It's getting a little cramped in here since we haven't had a call in almost two weeks." He suggested. The look Peter flashed in his direction made him come right down.

"Okay Pete, what'd Slimer do this time?" Winton glanced at the goo drenched shirt and got his answer.

"I swear one of these days that little ball of ecto-sludge is gonna go too far!" Peter scrubbed his hands through his hair dropping the stained shirt. As Ray kept trying to reason with the younger man Egon came out from under the machine and started calibrating it. Winston noticed him and the thing that he and Ray had been working in secret all this week.

"Whew, this is some extracurricular activity you guys got goin' on." He whistled and walked around the glass dome.

"Yes it is quite impressive. We're actually running the first test tonight if you'd like to stay around and watch." Egon was watching one of the counters on the sphere's surface. Five minutes later he set his clipboard and electronic calibrator down and grabbed a small metal box with two buttons, a knob, and a small switch.

"Ray I think we're ready, care to flip the switch?"

"Boy would I!" Ray giggled like a kid at Christmas and positioned his thumb on the button.

"5…4…3…2…1!" Ray flipped the switch while Egon turned the knob. The room filled with static before a whooshing sound howled in the containment sphere. A panel slid open and a gelatinous form spewed out quick as lightning until the blobs gathered together and started shifting and morphing into a shape.

"It's…working." Egon gripped the control tighter, eyes shining behind his red rimmed glasses. Lights stayed steady, energy levels began reaching their correct valences, and the ectoplasm in the container soon took on the form of a larva creature. It floated for a second before shrieking and spinning around, it aimed itself for the nearest Ghostbuster, Ray, and slammed into the glass. Ray jumped back and kept staring with those wide, childlike eyes. Peter and Winston got slightly closer to see what the worm ghost would do next. It gave off a howl that would have shaken their eardrums but the glass muffled its voice and caused its agitation to rise. At the same time it started glowing just like it had done at the clock shop.

"Okay we're ready to begin time stream test." Egon jogged to the next piece of equipment, this looking like a futuristic door from Star Trek. He flipped more switches and grabbed a heavy lever.

"Better step back guys." Egon said over his shoulder and his friends obliged, taking shelter behind a bolted down desk. With a grunt Egon managed to lift the lever and a huge gust of wind blew him back. The doors opened with a ' _shink'_ and a pulsing white light temporarily blinded Egon before dimming.

"It's working. It's working! Egon we did it!" Ray jumped up and down, spinning Peter in a circle with him.

"Yo, what did you guys make work?" Winston tapped his foot impatiently.

"What you see here is a time portal. The energy that slug like ghost puts off to change time and stop it is what powers this machine." Egon began explaining.

"With this technology at our fingertips we could find the way to immortality, maybe even cure deadly diseases. It's it exciting you guys?!" Ray beamed and danced around like a two year old.

"Yeeeah, real great Ray. So do you guys plan on sending Slimer through here? Cause if you are can I be the one to push him in?" Peter got a round of glares from his colleagues. He backed away from the glowing vortex as Winston took his place.

"I don't know guys; this seems too dangerous for anything living or dead to go through." The black man had images of being torn to atoms, blown up, and contorted into shapes only Picasso could think up. Egon grabbed a different device off the table; it looked like a cross between the PKE meter and a scanner that airport officials used.

"The energy levels are at maximum stability and there are no anomalies approaching the portal either." He pulled the device away as Ray strolled up beside him.

"Well Egon, ready to see where we go?" He grinned.

"I believe you mean 'when'." Egon corrected and the scientists had a good laugh. Peter rolled his eyes and pointed at his friends.

"They're nuttier than my grandma's fruitcake for attempting this." He murmured.

"I know but if this does work and they don't come back ghost themselves then this'll be the greatest thing of the century." Winston whispered. The men looked on as their companions were choosing who should go through the portal first. It was getting boring very quickly for Peter so he stepped forward.

"Why don't you both step through at the same time? Winston and I will stay behind and monitor everything so you come back in one, flesh and blood, piece?" He presented and watched Ray and Egon move closer to the white light. As Peter turned around he didn't see the puddle of Slimer's slim that he stepped him and his foot fell out from under him.

"PETER!" The guys screamed and ran to catch their sliding friend before he fell into the portal. Winston got there first but when he grabbed Peter's hand both of them were pulled into the gust of wind that continuously flowed in and out.

"Peter, Winston hang on!" Egon grabbed a coil of rope and tossed it to Winston, who stretched his fingers to grasp the thin cord,

"Yeeeeeeeeeaaaaaahhhhh!" Peter shrieked as the vortex's energy pulsed faster and pulled him deeper into its core with Winston going too.

"Ray help me tether the rope!" Egon strained, his boots sliding across the floor. Ray quickly grabbed the end and started pulling back with all the adrenaline he had running through his system now but the force of the time portal was too strong and all four Ghostbusters flew inside it.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"MOMMY!"

Slimer and Janine heard the screams and reached the door to the basement. Janine noticed the quickly disappearing rope into the flashing portal and the lack of her employers, especially a tall, blonde, and nerdy one.

"Slimer quick we've gotta save them!"

"O-ay!" Slimer sped down and tried grabbing the rope; Janine wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Egon! Ray! Peter! Winston can you hear me?!" She screamed. Slimer shrieked as the energy started pulling the other two inside. They shouted as they were yanked from their world and tossed into another; with Egon, Winston, Ray, and Peter already ahead.

Ray woke up screaming, Stay Puft clutched to his trembling chest as tears threatened to fall from his wide eyes.

"Ray? Ray are you alright? Why did you scream?" The red head whipped around and saw Egon standing at the side of his bed, eyes filled with concern.

"H-Had b-ba' d-dweam…I-I wan' A-Ace!" Ray curled in ball and sniffled while Egon scrambled into Ray's race car bed and gathered the two year old into his arms. He ran his fingers through his little brother's hair and whispered calming words at him. Ray buried his head in Egon's chest as he cried softly, sputtering out incoherent words still left over from his baby days; stuff about a large door, lights, and screaming. The older brother rocked back and forth like their older sister did when he or his brothers were upset.

A small thump followed by quick footsteps had Egon turning to the sound and squinting at the advancer. It was Winston so the older boy lessened his grip on poor Ray. The tot looked at the 3 and a half year old and gave him a sad smile.

"H-Hi Wisty. D-Di' I wake 'ou?" He asked so softly but Winston shook his head.

"No, I want'd ta get up an' go sweep wif sissy." He gave a smile back and started out their bedroom door. A shift of plastic and slight coo alerted the three brothers that their fourth sibling was up now too. Egon huffed, blowing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Guess we're all going to big sister's room." He assisted Ray in getting down from the bed before hopping off and walking to the crib on the right side of Ray's bed; reaching up on his tiptoes he managed to release the latches holding the front bars up. Peter sat at the edge cooing and flexing his fingers out towards Egon, his way of saying 'please carry me'. Egon carefully lifted the 8 month old out of his bed and carried him with his head over his shoulder, one arm around his waist, and one under his bottom just as Ace had taught him.

Feeling that he was alone Egon turned towards the door and saw his brothers already gone so he took after them, making sure he didn't bounce Peter or risk getting his back splashed in spit up. He arrived at Ace's bedroom door and eased it open and little more with his foot.

Ace was still fast asleep but if Winston was already here then she wouldn't be for much longer. The boy in question had successfully climbed on their sister's bed and was shaking her shoulder and whispering loudly; Ray joining in but gentler.

"Acey? Acey wake up, we wanna sweep here." Winston's harsh whispers and shakes did what they were meant to and with a shuffle of pillows and sheet Ace cracked open one blue eye. She saw Winston's grinning mug, Ray's slightly teary face, and Egon and Peter's approaching forms.

"Boys…?" She opened a bright green eye and viewed her glowing clock.

"It's 1:30 in the morning. Peter doesn't need to be fed for another two hours." She sighed but when her eyes traveled to Ray's reddened cheeks she slowly sat up.

"Ray honey, what's wrong?"

"I-I ha-ha' a ba-ba' d-deam." He hiccupped and crawled into Ace's arms. The teenager hugged him close and rubbed his back just like Egon had done.

"Okay boys, since you're all here you can stay. But no wiggling okay." She pointed a finger at Winston mostly and the child nodded like his head was on a spring before diving under the covers. Peter started getting fussy and reaching towards Ace who motioned Egon to bring the baby so he could get in too. With Ray on her left, Winston and Egon on her right and Peter laid out on her chest Ace laid back down and sighed tiredly.

"Goodnight again kiddos." She yawned.

"Goo'nigh'" Ray snuggled his sister and Stay Puft.

"G'nigh sissy." Winston giggled.

"You should actually be saying good morning as it technically is…Good NIGHT Egon" The five year old's correction was interrupted by everyone before all their eyes closed and they fell asleep once again, Egon included.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter two, I hope chapter one got you interested because more little Ghostbusters adventures are on the way!

The Real Ghostbusters are owned by Dic

All non-Ghostbusters characters belong to me

Enjoy!

* * *

Beginning Together

Chapter 2: Slimer the Slobbery Green Puppy

Once the summer sun had fully risen, the morning went on with its usual routine after last night. Two hours after the boys all climbed in with Ace she had to get up feed Peter, make sure he was still dry before getting back into bed after maneuvering Winton and Ray a bit so she and Peter could fit.

When her alarm clock's radio turned on at 8:30 Egon sat up and pressed the off button. The early riser stretched his body before slowly lifting Ray off of him. He placed him back in his spot, that was still very warm, and watched the toddler curl up with his favorite toy; going right back to sleep.

Egon tiptoed out of his big sister's room and went to the bathroom right next door, by the time he'd finished washing his hands he heard Peter's hungry cry and rushed to the room again.

Ace was up and yawning, bouncing Pete in her arms as she passed Egon on her way out. Winston almost collided into his big brother but halted a hairs breath from doing so.

"Morning Egon." Winston said a little too loudly and was quickly shushed by the blonde boy.

"You'll wake up the neighbors again, or possibly Ray." Egon whispered.

"But Ray's already up, look." His black brother turned towards Ray, who was sitting up now in bed, giving those big hazel puppy dog eyes to his two older brothers. Never being able to resist 'the eyes' Egon trotted over and held his arms up, watching the toddler's moves so he didn't slip and take an unscheduled tumble to the floor. Once safely in his arms Ray hugged Egon around his neck, Stay Puft pressing into the hug as well, before the five year old set him down on his feet and took his hand.

"Come on you two! Acey's got bweakfawst cooking!" Winston whooped, taking off like a shot for the kitchen. Ray and Egon lifted their nose and smelled toast and oatmeal; the younger licked his lips and followed in step with Egon as they met Winston in the kitchen.

Ace was traveling around the kitchen in a hurried frenzy, typical when something important was happening, so Egon assisted her and got Winston in his booster seat at the table while Ray was put in a high chair since he wasn't big enough yet for a booster seat. When Ace turned around she smiled at Egon.

"Thanks kiddo, you're a great help to me." She said, placing a bowl in front of Winston and filled it with Lucky Charms and milk. Handing the 3 year old his spoon Ace went back to traipsing all about the kitchen, stopping to stir a pot of oatmeal, check on the toast, and whisk some eggs; all while waiting for the microwave to hurry up and beep so Peter could have his breakfast. When it finally did beep Ace wasted no time snatching the bottle and twisting its top on; she tested the temperature and then placed the nipple at Peter's lips watching him greedily latch on and suckle like no tomorrow.

Egon was always amazed at how many things his big sister could do at once, as he observed her pouring the beaten eggs into a pan and giving the oatmeal one final stir before adding blueberries to it and dishing it up for Ray. With a splash of milk the teen placed the little bowl on Ray's tray and went to check on the eggs; Ray looked from the bowl to the spoon inside it and smiled. He reached for the spoon and promptly dropped it, digging his hand into his mushy breakfast and coming back with a handful to his mouth that he squashed in it and smacked his lips.

Egon quickly grabbed the spoon and placed it in the dishwasher then climbed back up into his chair to await his own breakfast. Ace slid the cooking eggs around in their pan until perfectly scrambled and scooped them all onto Egon's plate, adding a slice of toast and orange marmalade to it as well. Once her last little brother was eating Ace sat down with a sigh and looked at Peter's adorable face while he drank the sweet, thick formula. She kissed his forehead and talked softly so she could see his smile.

This quiet went on for all of five minutes when the phone's jarring ring broke the silence and surprised Peter into spitting milk up and whimpering. Ace took the bottle and set it down before lifting Peter to her shoulder and rubbed his back while she answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi Uncle Colin. Yeah we're all doing well this morning, having breakfast and still waking up." Ace conversed with the uncle who was supporting her and her brothers financially. After her parents death when she was 15 she and her older brother came into her mom's brother's custody along with his wife, their Aunt Jenny. Even though Ace didn't live with her Uncle and his wife they still gave her the money she needed to pay for bills and anything else came from her own little jobs.

"I wanna say hi." Winston spewed out half chewed food when he spoke and Ace just gave him a napkin before returning to the conversation.

"Yep that was Winston; I'll let you say hi to the kids in a bit. So how's things with you and Aunt Jenny? Still trying for your own kids?" The teen listened to the man's reply and finally heard Peter burp feeling him cuddle on her shoulder.

Ray looked up at Peter from where he sat and waved a sticky hand at the baby, smiling when Peter waved back by opening and closing his hand. The eight month old squealed and wiggled, making Ace have to juggle him and the phone which caused more giggles to bubble from his lips.

"That formula must be tickling your tummy if you're this happy." Ace chuckled then put the phone to her ear again.

"No that's Peter; he's in a good mood this morning. I hope it stays throughout the day. Yes, today is the big day." Ace walked past Egon when she said this and he looked up from his half eaten scrambled eggs.

"What's big about today Ace? Are we going somewhere, is someone coming to visit, is something coming in the mail?" He urged her to tell him and she pulled the phone from her ear once again.

"Finish your eggs Eegy, I'll tell you guys soon." Ace smiled and listened to her Uncle talk more about what was going on. When he finished and Ace had nothing more to say she turned the speaker phone function on.

"Okay Uncle Colin the boys want to say hi. Say hi to Uncle Colin guys." She held the phone out so all four boys could speak.

"GOOD MORNING UNKLE COLIN!" They yelled, well mostly Winston. Ace shushed them all gently.

"Boys, our neighbors are probably still sleeping." Winston and Egon apologized much softer, Peter gurgled, and Ray sucked the last bits of oatmeal off his fingers.

"Good morning boys. Are you all behaving to your sister?" Colin Reilly's voice crackled through.

"We always are Unkle Colin." Egon stated, smiling up at his big sister and getting her to smile right back.

"Well I hear she's got something big planned for you today so I'll talk to you boys soon. Bye bye kiddos, I love you all."

"Bye bye Unkle Colin we love you too!" The boys waved to the phone as Ace picked it up and ended the call.

"Ace, pweeeease tell me what is so importawnt about today." Egon pouted and Ace laughed.

"Sorry sweetie I didn't mean to not tell you boys." She ruffled his hair but he didn't stop and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Okay 'pouty pants' I'm getting to it. Today boys, we're getting a puppy!" The silence that greeted her was not expected but lasted even shorter as whoops, cheers, and happy screams echoed in the kitchen.

"A puppy yaaaaaay!" Winston hopped up and down in his chair.

"Puppypuppypuppypuppypuppy!" Ray repeated, banging his bowl on the tray, bits of oatmeal and blueberries flying. Peter babbled and bounced in Ace's arms even if he had no clue what a puppy exactly was, if his brothers were excited then so would he.

"Why are we getting a puppy Ace?" Egon pushed his red rimmed glasses up as he asked.

"Well with all the food that ends up on the floor I thought a walking mop would help." Ace said and Egon thought she was serious until a grin broke out on her face and she laughed, hard.

"Oh Egon your expressions always make me laugh." She snorted a little wiped her eyes while Egon went back to sulking at the thought of being made fun of for asking a simple question and believing Ace's first answer was truly her reason for deciding on bringing a new family member in. Bending down Ace gave her brooding brother a one armed hug.

"Aw Eegy I'm sorry. The real reason is because I've always wanted a dog and I think it would be nice for you and your brothers to have someone keep you company when I have to go to work and you're all with a babysitter." She explained in a way all the boys could understand. Egon eventually nodded and hugged Ace back he just could never stay mad at her.

"When're we getting the puppy Acey? Huh? Huh? Huh?" Winston was still bouncing all over his chair so the young woman grabbed him around his waist and set him safely on the floor.

"Soon. But right now it's just about time for your favorite show." She looked at the clock as Ray suddenly squealed.

"Spot! Spot!" His plastic breakfast bowl flew out of his hands, and landed perfectly in the sink behind him.

"Yes it's time for 'Spot On'" Ace nodded and moved Peter to her hip and got Ray unbuckled from the high chair he was struggling to get out of. Egon slowly climbed down from his chair while Winston scurried on tiny legs to the living room, and turned the TV on to the right channel. The introduction to the children's show played its upbeat song loud enough that Ace was sure her next door neighbors would be banging on the wall any second. They didn't so she turned the volume down, set Ray next to Winston and laid Peter on a soft playmate with a plastic arch that had toys dangling down from the top. Peter wiggled with delight as he worked his arms and legs to grab the funny shapes. With her brothers occupied, and telling Egon to watch everyone closely, Ace headed for her room to get ready for the day.

She had been planning for this day over the course of three weeks, getting everything they'd need for the new addition plus finding the perfect place to procure their pup. As Ace got dressed she ran all the details over in her mind of what needed to be done. Since she already had a baby and two year old running and crawling around everywhere things like outlets and cords were covered. She'd already gotten more containers for the loose toys around that a puppy could grab and think they were chew toys or snacks so that would be taken care of. She'd also had the neighbors help her set things up in the backyard so the kids had one place and the puppy had their own, just until it was trained.

Once dressed she walked to the nursery, grabbed all the clothes plus the diaper bag, and went back to the living room. Egon was watching Peter more than the cartoon about a dog who solved mysteries around his house, while Ray and Winston shouted and pointed at clues on the television screen when the animated pup, Spotty Sleuth, asked the 'audience' to help.

Since every one of her brothers was occupied it gave Ace the opportunity to dress them; she started with Egon because he would put up the least amount of a struggle. Off went his "Science Wizard" pajamas and on went a light red t-shirt and light blue short-all's. Egon automatically lifted his arms or feet when need be, not taking his eyes off the baby, except when his vison was impaired by the color red and just as quickly was returned to seeing Peter looking at him with those dark green eyes. Ace snapped the hooks to the front of the outfit and moved to Ray next.

He whined a bit when he couldn't see his favorite show but Ace was well practiced in clothing toddlers and had him changed and sitting back up in 3 minutes. She dressed Peter next who was placid and cooperative, mainly because he could see Ace again and reached out to her while she changed his diaper and put him in a green onesie with puffy letters on it that said 'Yeah, I know you want me'.

"I'll never get where that brother of mine found this outfit for you Petey." Ace rolled her eyes as the baby giggled and burbled an answer in her direction. The teen smiled; placed her lips on his belly and blew on it loudly making the eight month old squeal and flail his arms, catching loose strands of her short wavy hair in his pudgy little fingers.

Slowly she removed his hands and kissed each digit before grabbing the last set of clothes and scooted over to Winston. He was still absorbed in his favorite show so Ace worked quickly to dress him but the three year old caught on and squirmed out of her grasp and ran to the kitchen, dressed only in his little underwear. His sister pawed after him, cornering him between the table, a chair, and the counter.

"Will you let me get you dressed now Winston?" Ace asked in her sweetest, gentlest voice possible. What she got in return was a raspberry so she heaved her shoulders up and down.

"Alright Winsty, you win." She sighed in defeat, placing his clothes on the kitchen table as she turned back towards the living room and went down the hall instead. Winston climbed out of his hiding spot and looked in every direction in case his big sister popped out somewhere. She didn't so it was safe to assume he was free to continue watching his show.

Only upon arriving back to his spot did he realize the channel had been changed to Egon's morning cartoon instead. He turned a harsh pouty face to his older brother.

"No fawre Egon my show wazn't ober yet!" The three year old reached for the remote but Egon kept it out of his reach, pressing a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh, Murray's about to send the Roach Brother's back to where they came from." Egon shushed as he was hypnotized back into his and Ray's most loved cartoon, well Ray's second most loved. As Winston's brother's watched TV he glanced at Peter who'd fallen asleep on his little mat. He wished Peter was older, babies weren't fun to play with until they started talking and walking; right now all Peter could do was crawl and babble out nonsense words but it did make for entertainment at times. Right now he just sighed in boredom and waited for Egon's show to be over. As Winston huffed and pouted like most three year olds he did not notice Ace approach him, clothes in hand, before it was too late. Her shadow loomed over him and when he let out a shriek it was in laughter as the 'tickle monster' caught him.

Ace relentlessly wiggled her fingers up and down the boy's sides, underarms, and feet making him writhe and squirm like a worm on a hook all while uncontrollable laughs filled the room. While Winston was being tickled into submission Ace managed to slip his clothes on and finished his tickle session with a big kiss to both his cheeks and his forehead. The tot finally got to catch his breath as his big sister smiled down at him.

"Gotcha Winston, now that everyone's dressed we can get going." Ace stood up and walked to the kitchen, humming along the way. She stopped at the refrigerator and began pulling premade sandwiches, cut up veggies, a couple jars of baby food and bottles, and a thermos. Then grabbed a bag of cookies off the counter and placed all the food in the backpack at her feet. Egon came over, once his show was done, and watched his sister pack things up.

"What's all that stuff fore?" He peeked in the bag at the food.

"Well I was thinking we could take our new puppy to the park, have a little picnic lunch, and make the most of this beautiful weather before it gets too hot and rainy. What do you think boys?" Ace looked at the eager faces and got her answer quickly.

"Woooo yeeeaaah! 'M gonna ride da merry go rownd alw day sissy!" Winston whooped and pumped his tiny fists in the air.

"I swing! I swing sissy?" Ray tugged on his big sister's shorts, clutching Stay Puft to himself.

"Of course Ray-Ray. No trip to the park would ever be complete with swinging." Ace's answer sent the toddler into a hyperactive state just like Winston.

Peter was woken up by all the noise and commenced making his own noises that brought Ace to him in a few strides. She scooped the baby up and peppered his face with kisses while cuddling him close. Peter responded to this with a wet, sloppy baby kiss to his big sister's cheek.

"Aw I love you too Pete." She ruffled his thickly growing hair and kissed it. Feeling eyes upon her the teenager looked down and saw Egon looking up at her, fidgeting.

"Umm Ace, c-cou…ca-can…u-uhh may I juwst read a book plwease?" He asked unsurely and with those pleading baby blues staring straight in Ace's heart she knelt down and tugged her five year old brother into a hug.

"Of course you can Egon. I'll even pack the book I've been reading to you how does that sound?" She released him and he nodded in agreement before heading to Ace's room and grabbing the book in question. Ace stood back up, positioned Peter back on her hip, and went to grab her backpack and the diaper bag. Egon was back in the living room before Ace could even get her sandals on. He gave her the book, Tobin's Spirit Guide New Edition, and helped Ray get his shoes on while Winston's were already on as soon as Ace said they were going to the park. Once everyone had their shoes on the teen girl ushered them out the front door and into the driveway where her blue minivan sat. She unlocked the doors and watched Egon try to open it; she helped him after a whole minute and placed Peter in his car seat before hoisting Ray up inside, followed by Winston. Egon climbed in on his own and Ace watched him help Ray into his car seat and buckled him in while Winston got in his all on his own but needed help buckling his. Ace did this and looked to see Egon already in his booster seat, buckled and everything.

She opened the passenger side door and placed the diaper bag and her backpack on the seat before shutting all the doors and rounding the car to the driver's side, sliding into the seat and buckled herself in. Slamming the door shut she pulled the rearview mirror up.

"You guys all ready to go?" She smiled and started the car up as cheers erupted from the seats behind her.

* * *

The drive to their destination was pretty peaceful, normally Ray, Peter, and Winston would be yelling, babbling, and singing loudly to pass the time but the anticipation of the day seemed to have silenced them which meant Ace could think. Though she regularly checked her younger brothers when she checked the mirrors just to be sure nothing was really wrong. Peter was looking out the window watching the blur of colors go by, Ray was cuddling Stay Puft who Ace was surprised to see since the two year old normally left the marshmallow man at home so he wouldn't lose him, but he didn't seem to care at the moment so Ace let him be. Winston was coloring over a page in one of the many coloring books that were hidden in the car and Egon was calmly looking through a picture book he'd found on the floor.

They arrived at the Humane Society in 10 minutes and while Ace unbuckled the kids from their car seats they all gazed in awe at the towering building, well when you're barely 3 feet tall it seems towering, and the fact their big sister was leading them into. Upon entering they were bombarded with the smells of cleaning solutions, wet dog, animal food, and many others the boys couldn't name but covered their noses all the same.

"Bit overpowering I know but we won't be here long I promise." Ace shifted Peter in her arms as he brushed his nose into her shoulder to block the smells out. Ray held Stay Puft over his nose while Winston used his free hand to cover his; Egon wiped his nose on his shirt sleeve and followed Ace as she led the boys down a corridor labeled, in funny font, 'Dogs'.

A woman in a bright orange shirt, a staff member and just a little older than Ace by the looks of her, came towards them smiling and waving.

"Hiya gang! What can I do for you?" Her cheerful demeanor made the smells less noticeable and all the boys waved at her.

"Good morning Racheal, we're here to see Citrus's litter." Ace shook the young woman's hand and watched her tickle Peter's cheek till he giggled and batted at her hand playfully. She looked back at Ace and nodded.

"Sure just follow me, everybody there just can't wait to meet you." She walked down the hall and unlocked a door on the left; Ace steered her brothers inside the room and shut the door once everyone was in.

The room was plain red with a couple pictures and a large glass window looking out into the main hallway. There were a couple chairs and a small table that had been moved to one corner of the room to make space for the large pen in the middle.

Lying on a couple blankets was a huge Golden Retriever with soft golden yellow fur falling off her form in rivers. Around her tummy, legs, and another blanket were nine healthy, playful, and loud puppies all sharing in their mother's golden coat.

"Go and say hello to Citrus and her babies' guys, but be gentle okay?" Ace let her brothers move closer to the pen to look at all the pups. Citrus watched the young humans for a few seconds before turning her attention to one of her puppies and started licking it.

Ray was scrambling left and right, giggling as four of the rambunctious golden pups followed his every wobbly step. Ace and Racheal laughed softly at his antics as they sat on the chairs while Peter sat up on his sister's knee so he could see the dogs too. When one turned to look at him he gurgled at it and reached out while the puppy let out a muffled woof and pawed at the gate. Winston was kneeling on the floor and mimicking on of the pups panting and Egon stood above him, analyzing each and every puppy he saw.

"…They're all up to date on vaccines and are the right weight too." The five year old heard Racheal and Ace's conversation and decided to listen more closely.

"So is there a specific one you recommend or do I just put my brothers in the pen and let everyone go crazy?" Ace said that last sentence in mock seriousness; at least Egon hoped she wasn't serious.

"Well I think there are a couple puppies that suit what you told me you were looking for but why don't we let your brothers decide first?" Racheal offered and Ace looked at her brothers then the puppies.

"So long as it's all okay with the mother." Ace looked in Citrus's direction and Racheal nodded before standing up and walking to the mother dog.

"Hey good girl, is it alright if these sweet boys play with your babies for a little bit?" She pet the Golden's head and watched as the mother seemed to think over the answer before giving a look to the staff member and she gave Ace thumbs up. She then opened the small door on the gate and the whole room was quickly filled with puppies running all over, excited at getting to stretch their legs and play with these little humans.

Winston was soon piled on and being licked by three pups while Egon was attempting to teach two others to sit, only for one to rise on her hind legs and press up against him so she could lick his glasses while her sister tried biting her tail.

Ray was running and squealing as the rest of the puppies chased him around the room until one took a leap and landed on his back, sending him and Stay Puft spinning in opposite directions. Ace was on her feet in a flash and picked Ray back onto his feet; she checked every inch of him that landed on the floor and kissed all the spots she bet hurt. Peter had been left on the chair and started whining at Ace lucky for him Egon heard his brother's distress and moved away from the dogs he was trying to train and picked the infant off the chair. He set him gently on the floor and stayed next to him so he wouldn't try crawling off into the chaos that was overly hyped up dogs.

One of the pups that had chased Ray looked at Peter and bolted straight for him; Egon saw the puppy first and quickly moved in front of Peter.

"Stop doggy!" He commanded loudly. Ace, Racheal, Winston, and Ray looked in his direction and watched the pup in front of him stop. That's when Ace noticed something off about this puppy; she turned to Racheal to ask her opinion.

"Uh Rache, please tell me I'm not losing my mind and that puppy in front of Egon isn't actually green?" The teen begged with her eyes but the young woman just shook her head.

"Sadly, he is. We don't know how or why he turned green but he is from this litter and it was constantly monitored because of how large it was. So whether he got into a can of permanent neon green paint or it's some new mutation he's 100% green. And so far no one wants to adopt him." Racheal sighed dejectedly; she was as avid a dog lover as they come and to see everyone who looked at this one pup turn up their noses or run for their cars hurt her. She could only imagine what the puppy's mental state was with all the rejection in his life, only she and 'greeny's' family cared about him.

The green puppy was panting and yipping excitedly, tail wagging so fast he might become airborne. Peter peaked out from behind Egon and cooed at the strange colored doggy while he barked and managed to push past Egon to give Peter a big, wet doggy lick. Right in the middle of his face.

Everyone, including Petey, was stunned a bit until the baby boy's eyes welled up with tears and he opened his toothless mouth and gave the scream of the century. Peter's sobs destroyed the serenity in the room as every pup threw back their head and howled along with him. Ace moved as quickly as she could, thankful that Egon was right there to help calm Peter down before she could. Peter pushed his big brother away as his wails increased even as he felt himself being lifted into the safe and slobber free arms of his sister; clinging to her top and voicing his displeasure more at the green dog that slimed him.

"Oh Petey, Petey baby it's okay, shhhhhhh, did that puppy give you too big a kiss?" Ace soothed in his ears. She bounced a bit and walked in a circle with Egon on her heels. Winston and Ray were looking at the strange puppy that just gave their baby brother's face a wash. The little dog was panting, leaving a puddle of drool under his paws, he looked at Ray with his warm brown eyes and the hazel eyed toddler smiled wide.

"I wan' 'is one sissy!" Ray pointed to the green furred puppy before giving him a hug and getting slobbered on; laughing at the tickly sensation and falling onto his padded bottom. Ace looked at the seamlessly happy expression both Ray and the puppy wore and couldn't help smiling too.

"Well it has to be a family decision kay Ray-Ray. All those in favor of this puppy raise your hands." Ace announced and watched three; no four-Ray had both hands up, hands shoot to the sky. She turned to Egon who had not voted.

"You don't want this puppy Eegy?" Ace got down so she was eye level with the five year old. He shook his head quickly before giving Ace his answer.

"He made Peter cry and that is not the kind of dog we need in our home." He made a valid point as Peter sure didn't like the dog, babbling angrily at it now but that just made the puppy trot over and yip up at the baby. Ace quickly moved Peter out of the dog's sight and gave him a gentle squeeze.

"What you said is true Egon. But all puppies lick the people they love and with yours and your brothers' help we'll teach him that sometimes licking isn't a good thing. What do you think now?" She tipped Egon's chin up to look him in the eyes. For two minutes he remand in his 'thinking pose', palm holding his chin and lower lip jutted out cutely. Finally he looked down at the pup who slimed his baby brother and gave him a once over before smiling.

"Yes, so long as we can trwain him I think he'wl be a great addiwion to our home." Egon announced which made Ray, Winston, and Racheal cheer and hug everyone.

"I've got the paper work ready Ace so let's let the boys get acquainted with their new family member." Racheal grabbed a yellow folder and Ace placed Peter back on the floor while corralling the other puppies back inside the pen with their mother. The little green one was confused at why he was on the outside of the gate and his family was inside again but he put it out of his mind when the little human that hugged him toddled over and pet his ears.

"'Ou comin' 'ome wif us pupy! Wha' you'w name, eveybodi nee' a name." Ray began thinking what they could call the puppy when he was given a huge puppy kiss on his head.

"Ewww he slimeded you Ray." Winston pointed to the spot of Ray's red hair that now stuck up thanks to the puppy's drool. Egon grabbed a baby wipe out of the diaper bag and used it to get the slobber out of his brother's hair.

"He is pretty slobbery maybe we should address him as such?" The young genius suggested.

"S'imer!" Ray shouted instantaneously.

"Slimer? Yeah I thwink that fits. Let's tewl Acey." Winston went straight for the table with Egon not far behind. Ray was scratching the puppy's belly while Peter scooted as far from him as he could. Ray noticed his brother and got up to go by him, the pup following along. Peter looked at Ray but cringed when he noticed the slimy dog right behind him.

"No be afaid of S'imer, he niwce pupy, see?" Ray let the pup come closer to Peter and watched him sniff the baby's face. A dog-like grin appeared on his muzzle and he leapt at the infant to give him another drenching lick. As he jumped Peter was hoisted into the air and for a moment the 8-week old puppy thought this human could fly but no he was picked up by that taller human female. The puppy whined and pawed at her leg to put his new playmate down, instead he had a collar gently placed around his neck and fitted in place.

"There we go now Slimer's all ready to go home with you." Racheal patted his head and when he saw the leash coming he dashed towards the pen where his mother was and whimpered at her. Thinking he just wanted one last good by the young woman picked him up and placed him next to his mother who licked his head and spoke to him with her eyes. With a sad yip and a lick to her muzzle Slimer was lifted out of the pen, had his new leash attached, and placed on the floor again. Racheal gave Ace the leash and Egon held the folder tightly to his chest.

After making sure Ray had Stay Puft in his arms Ace opened the door and practically had her arm shoot out of its socket thanks to Slimer bolting so suddenly. Quickly she regained her footing, shifted the diaper bag back up her shoulder and made sure Peter was hanging on still before letting Slimer lead the way to the front door.

Back in the car Ace got Peter in his car seat first before going around to the trunk and popping it open. There in the center of the floor was a dog crate that Ace placed Slimer in, along with an old rag she'd grabbed from the house so he could get used to the smell. She shut the trunk lightly and went to check on her brothers; finding them all buckled in correctly Ace shut all the doors and got in the driver's side.

Well boys we may not get to spend as much time at the park as I would have wanted but we can still go and have lunch there." Ace said as she started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Along the way to the park Slimer whimpered and yipped unhappily; Ray constantly trying to see his new friend but couldn't thanks to the straps around his shoulders and tummy so he came up with a solution and lifted Stay Puft over his head.

"See anyfing Puffy?" He asked but the plushie remained silent. He brought him back into his arms and sighed before trying to look again.

"Don' cwy S'imer, weww be dere soown." Ace heard Ray try and comfort their new puppy just as she drove into the parking lot by the park. She got her back pack on first before helping her brothers out; Peter clung to her shirt when Slimer was released from his travel kennel and bounded for the nearest car to sniff its tires. Ace tugged gently on the leash and guided the over anxious pup to a nearby tree where they'd have lunch. She knelt on the soft grass and took a few things out of her backpack before taking the food out.

"Egon would you pass the sandwiches out while I get Slimer situated?" Ace asked as she pulled a metal pole that twisted into the ground, out of her bag and went about putting it in the ground and tying Slimer's leash to it. When she was certain the pup wouldn't go anywhere she started feeding Peter his bottle and watched to make sure her other brothers ate their lunch before going off to play.

Winston started yawning halfway through his third carrot stick and Ray was already using Stay Puft as a pillow. Peter was finished with his bottle and now being burped so his tummy wouldn't bother him as he napped; even Slimer finally exhausted himself out and fell asleep. Ace maneuvered Peter so he lay between Ray and Winston and started cleaning up most of the food before eating her own sandwich and drinking some of the lemonade she'd packed.

"Well Egon this was quite an exciting day wouldn't you think?" Ace asked as she stroked Ray's hair.

"Yes though the niwght will prowve to be more chaweging right?" Egon pondered and Ace nodded before taking another bite and relaxing against the tree.

She hadn't realized she'd dozed off until the light on the tree leaves disappeared. Cracking a glowing green eye open and glancing at her digital watch Ace saw it was past 4. Quickly taking a head count Ace shook Egon's shoulder lightly to rouse him from his own late nap.

"Muummhumm?" He groaned slightly, eyes fluttering open. He saw Ace smiling at him so he smiled back. "Hi Acey." He let a yawn slip by as he placed his glasses back on.

"Hey Egon. Looks like we all had quite a nap, let's get everyone to the car and go home 'kay?" Ace straightened up and packed everything back into her backpack before untying Slimer and watching him stagger to his paws.

She checked both Ray and Peter's diapers, found them damp, and decided to change them back at the car. Winston was doing the zombie walk with Egon behind him to steady him and catch him should he fall frontwards or backwards. Ace's muscles complained to her as she bent down to scoop the 8 month old and 2 year old into her arms, all while carrying her back pack and holding Slimer's leash. Luckily the pup was as disoriented as his little friends so the walk back to the car was a lot calmer.

As soon as they were back Ace laid Peter and Ray on the trunk's floor before placing Slimer in the travel kennel and going to the front to grab the diaper bag. The toddler and infant slept through Ace changing them, buckling them in their car seats, and the feel of the car moving. Ray hugged Stay Puft more in his sleep while Peter suckled on the pacifier Ace had slipped into his mouth while she changed him. When the two felt the car stop and heard the garage door close they woke up and looked at their surroundings.

Ray and Peter rubbed their eyes and when Ace came into clear view they reached out to her for a hug. Never one to resist Ace unbuckled them and held them in her arms as she made her way to the garage door that led inside. She gave the house key to Egon and guided him through opening it and once it opened everybody stepped inside, everyone but Slimer as he ran in at top speed, yipping and sniffing everything prompting the humans to start laughing.

Ace got Peter and Ray settled in the playpen while she went to the kitchen and brought out two small dishes and a plastic bag filled with brown pelts.

"Wha's dat 'tuff sissy?" Winston pointed to the contents of the bag that the teen was pouring into the one bowl.

"Special food just for Slimer, this'll help him grown big and strong just like good food for you and your brothers.' Ace answered, poking the three and a half year old's tummy causing him to giggle. Egon came over with Slimer squirming in his arms but when his little nose caught the smell of kibble he leapt out of Egon's hold and made a mad dash to the bowl. While he chomped noisily on his dinner Ace got the other bowl filled with water and placed it next to him.

Winston and Egon watched Slimer go from eating to drinking and vice versa. At the same time Ace was putting the uneaten food in the fridge and grabbing a takeout menu and ordering pizza for dinner.

20 minutes later the pizza arrived and everyone watched a Dopey Dog movie per Ray's babbling about it being good for Slimer. Peter stayed in Ace's arms for the rest of the night and as she was giving him and Ray their bath he refused to let go of her hand when Slimer decided to stop by and look into the giant water bowl with white foamy stuff coming out of it.

After the two youngest were bathed and put in pjs for the night Ace read everyone, including Slimer, a story about a puppy coming to find his perfect family. When she closed the book Winston gave Slimer a big hug.

"Dat stowy's jus' like how we fownd Slimer today righ' Acey?"

"That's right Winston. And now boys say goodnight to Slimer and tell him you'll see him in the morning." Ace got off the rocking chair and knelt down so Ray could hug Slimer with his brothers. Peter made no move to even look at the green puppy so Ace kissed his temple and tucked him in his crib.

"Sweet dreams Petey, I'll see you a little later." She chuckled and kissed him again then she moved on to help Ray into his race car bed and Egon up onto the top bunk of his and Winston's bunk bed.

"Goodnight kiddos, sweet dreams." Ace turned on the two night lights in the room and blew a round of kisses to her brothers from the doorway.

"Goodnight Ace, I love you." Egon blew her a kiss back, smiling when she caught it.

"G'nigh' Acey." Ray and Winston snuggled into their beds.

"Aglee goop!" Peter burbled and blew spit bubbles instead of kisses but Ace knew what he meant and led Slimer out of the nursery before closing the door slightly and going about her nightly chores.

Her brothers all fell asleep, mostly dreaming about tomorrow and how much fun they would have now that they had a puppy named Slimer.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to Chapter 3. I hope the last chapter wasn't too much story, not enough dialogue, and slow going but I promise I will work on getting things moving so keep reading if you are and comment if you like it.

Leave this story alone if you don't like The Ghostbusters as babies who do not have their normal memories or act like they do in the show.

Also if there are any misspellings most of those are how the guys are talking, at least those who can talk in complete sentences, so all those incoherent words are intentional.

The Real Ghostbusters belong to Dic

All non-Ghostbusters characters belong to me

Please enjoy

* * *

Beginning Together

Chapter 3: Mall Day

Peter woke up that morning a little cranky as he recalled last night, none of it was what he was used to. The quite that surrounded him and Ace as she fed him, changed him, or simply held him till he fell back asleep were all ruined by a certain new dog that had just entered their humble home.

During that night he woke up around 11:00 like usual, babbled at the baby monitor and was a little bit surprised when Ace didn't come in right away but when she did she padded straight for his crib and brought him immediately to the changing table. He was changed quickly and brought out for his before midnight bottle. As Ace sat in one of the big overstuffed chairs in the living room Peter noticed something was amiss. Then it dawned on him; all of his and his brothers toys were picked up and were…well he didn't know where they were but he knew they weren't where they were supposed to be. To make it worse a dog bed was situated between **his** playpen and the spot Ace normally placed him on the floor to play; not anymore it seemed. This transformation made him upset and he refused the bottle offered to him at first.

Hunger eventually won out though but he didn't smile at Ace, knowing she was a suspect in the toys vanishing and the new puppy getting his favorite spot. He drank only half before pushing the bottle away with his hands and feet. He noticed Ace sigh tiredly as she placed him against her shoulder and patted his back till he burped. As she took him back to the nursery Peter heard whimpering and soft barking coming out of Ace's room. He wondered what Slimer was crying about…maybe he was upset because Ace was with him and not that slobbery dog.

Well good, he should be the only one that cries for Ace's attention! After all he was here before that pup which meant he got Ace's love first, right? As his youthful mind ponder these thoughts he did not realize he was back in his crib with Ace nowhere to be found. He sat back on his padded rump and pouted, feeling a little hurt that Ace wasn't with him waiting for him to fall back asleep like usual.

Three hours later Peter cried this time around, his dislike of Ace's treatment early completely blown out the window as he lay in a cold soggy diaper with a growling tummy. Ace was in the room in a flash, changing him just as quickly and whispering soothing words to him all throughout the time from her picking him up, to the change, to when they were waiting for his formula to finish warming.

Peter cries quieted when he was dry and only sniffled every now and then while he waited for his late night meal. When the microwave beeped Ace tested the formula on her wrist before leaning against the counter and sliding the bottle's tip against Peter's lips. He opened his mouth and gladly accepted the nipple, slowly sucking on it to draw the milk out and down his raw throat; the creaminess of the formula soothed anymore sad feelings in him and he looked at Ace's soft face. He reached a hand up and touched her cheek, smiling behind the bottle when she smiled back and kissed his tiny fingers.

"I love you Petey, you're my brown haired angel." She whispered and kissed his forehead. With a yawn Peter let go of the bottle and waited to be burped. When the gas expelled out his mouth he snuggled against Ace's chest again, scrunching a fist in her shirt hoping she'd let him stay in her arms a bit longer.

Ace moved Peter slightly but made sure his little hand still clutched her night shirt. She walked into her room and hooked Slimer's leash on his collar and led him outside to the back yard. The cool night air woke Peter up instantly and when his eyes couldn't make out familiar shapes he fussed and wiggled until he felt a gas bubble rise out of him then a loud burp followed. He heard something bark and finally knew why nothing looked familiar he was outside, at night, something that had never happened as far as he could remember. A gentle breeze caressed his cheek making him huddle closer to the warmth radiating off his big sister.

"Ehhhhh!" He whined and tugged the plain t-shirt in his little fist.

"Shhhh we'll be back inside soon baby, Slimer just had to go potty and sadly he doesn't wear diapers like you and Ray." Ace juggled the infant till he was against her side where the wind couldn't get him. Peter just looked down at the spot Slimer was crouched. He clearly remembered Ace saying that he and his big brothers would see Slimer in the morning. It sure wasn't morning now; he couldn't believe his sister had lied. She'd never lied for as long as Peter had known her and even though he had no idea what a lie was or if it was good or bad he was calling Ace out on doing it and sulked for the rest of the time out in the yard. And this is when Peter decided he didn't like Slimer and never would.

After Slimer finished his business Ace took them both inside and Peter relished in the warmth that wrapped around his body the second Ace entered the doorway. He snuggled against her shoulder and fell asleep; staying that way for the rest of the night till morning light began sneaking through the curtain above his crib. The pattern created on the shade reflected on his soft quilt and when a little of the warm light touched Peter's pillow, a little dark brown head of hair stirred and blinked his eyes open.

His limbs stretched and flexed, yawning at the same time his beautiful forest green eyes opened and gazed around his familiar surroundings. At least the nursery hadn't changed after he'd seen what their living room looked like Peter was afraid that Ace had taken all his and his brothers toys, pillows, anything that the boys all loved away and hid it from them to make room for the new puppy. Speaking of that slobbery monster his little yelps could be heard through the walls and Peter smashed his hands over his little ears. Feet kicking out and moving the quilt off his body the eight month old whined loudly so the baby monitor picked up his frustration and sent Ace down to quell the distressed boy.

She came in looking exhausted and strode to the crib where Peter was now sitting up. He gurgled sweetly and raised his arms up to the teen; smiling a toothless grin when she picked him up and cradled him to her chest.

"Good morning Petey, you sound ready to start the day." Ace chuckled tiredly as she laid him on the soft padding of the changing table. She tickled his belly while removing his pajamas and soaked diaper.

"Well this explains all those fussy noises I heard from you." If only she knew the real reason behind his cranky demeanor but that was sated when Ace blew air on Peter's exposed tummy so he laughed and made the sweetest noises. While Ace cleaned him and taped a fresh diaper over his waist the rest of her brothers started waking up; Peter glanced over the side of the changing table and squealed at Egon. The boy rubbed his eyes before sliding his glasses up onto his nose. Ace looked over as well and smiled at her oldest younger brother.

"Morning Egon, did you sleep well?" She asked while grabbing an outfit for Peter out of one of the drawers under the table.

"I did in fact and did you sleep adiquettedly Ace?" Ace nodded in Egon's direction before dressing Peter in a teal shirt and red shorts, both had letters and numbers scrawled in puffy writing all over. She moved him off the table and into a baby walker so he couldn't go anywhere fast and left her with time to get Ray and Winston up.

Peter spun one of the brightly colored toys on his walker, bored already and wanting to crawl around. Sighing he looked up as Ace came over with a half asleep Ray and proceeded to change him just as she'd done Peter; the two year old's head lolled to the side with his eyes still shut. Ace giggled a bit at Ray's sleepy state and finished changing him before lifting him back into her arms.

"Ooh Ray-Ray did you not get enough sleep last night?" He grumbled sleepily to Ace's question and cuddled up to her neck. Peter watched Ace grab clothes for Ray and slip them onto his unresponsive body. Once he was dressed Winston was up and bouncing over to their sister before he tackled her back.

"G'oo morning Acey! Wha's fowr breawkfast?" Winston's normal morning chatter woke Ray right up and had Ace reaching around to grab the rambunctious three year old. She pulled him off her back and held him upside down by his waist. Winston laughed and tried to pull himself up while Ace spun around making him and Ray scream happily. And that's when the high pitched yipping of Slimer ruined Peter's morning entertainment.

Ace set both boys down, helped Winston get dressed while watching Egon dress himself. She scooped Peter out of the walker and padded towards the kitchen. Slimer was already running in circles, to and fro from the kitchen to the living room, and whimpering at the patio door. Working fast Ace had Ray in his high chair, a pre made bottle of formula in the microwave, the back door opened, and Slimer's leash on all before she could say breakfast time.

"It seems this is going to be the routine for a while." Egon sighed while giving Winston a leg up into his booster chair. The little boy crossed his arms over his chest and pursed his lower lip out threateningly.

"Is's not faiw! Wast nigh' I wann'id a extwa story bu' Acey was too busy twying to stop Slimer from eating Peter's stuffed bunny."

"S'imer jus' a baby, 'ike Petey." Ray defended the puppy. Winston was about to argue back at his fellow toddler but Egon stopped him from standing up.

"I've been rweading up on doggies and they sway that until they're potty trained they need lots and lots of attentions. Just like Peter and Ray do Winston." Winston hmphed and leaned back in his chair as Ace walked back in with a crying Peter in her arms and a very excited puppy at her feet. The microwave beeped so Ace let go of Slimer's leash, grabbed the bottle, and placed the tip in Peter's mouth. Mentally thanking anyone that the eight month old was drinking the frazzled teen tossed a couple frozen waffles in the toaster and dumped Ray's special cereal into a bowl. She placed the bowl and a sippy cup on his tray then grabbed another sippy cup and smaller cup for Winston and Egon. She filled them with orange juice and gave the cups out while she snatched the cooked waffles, set them onto plates, and put them in front of her brothers.

Then Ace grabbed the puppy chow and filled Slimer's bowl, watching him devour the kibble amazingly fast.

"Never had a dog clean his bowl that quick." Ace muttered as she burped Peter and wiped the spit up with a towel she'd grabbed.

"Okay boys after you eat breakfast we need to go to the mall." As soon as the word mall left her lips Winston whined like his was physically in pain and Ace knew why. Her Aunt Jenny LOVED taking her brothers to try on clothes, the last thing poor Winston had been shoved into was a little sailor outfit that looked like the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's; the poor kid couldn't look at Ray's plushie for a whole week.

"And, there will be no clothes to try on." Ace finished and watched Winston's features take a quick turn and he was back to being his happy morning self. Ace chomped on a granola bar while Peter played with her hair, kissing her cheek and hugging her to make up for being cranky; though he may not show it he really did see how tired his sister could get and with Slimer keeping her up more than she usually was Peter felt it was his day's task to make Ace as happy as could be. This also meant he wouldn't cry or whine for her attention and instead give her the puppy eyes when he wanted to see something.

Ace put dishes in the sink, grabbed a couple bottles of formula and one of juice from the fridge, packed the diaper bag and her backpack, and called up the neighbor in the second part of the duplex she lived in. The middle aged woman arrived shortly after Ace made the call.

"Mrs. Riedale, thank you again for agreeing to watch our puppy. We should be back later this afternoon." Ace moved Peter to her other arm as she shook the woman's hand.

"It's not a problem Aivary dear, you and your brothers have a wonderful day and I promise when you get back your little puppy dog will be the most well-behaved canine in all of New York." She smiled and leaned down to pluck at Peter's cheek, cooing baby talk at him which he didn't like and was about to babble back at her when Ace took him away and to the car. Egon, Winston, and Ray walked past the older woman, covering their cheeks with their hands.

* * *

Once everyone was in the minivan Ace took off for town where they had a decent sized mall and none of her brothers would be able to get lost. After she parked the car she carried Peter and Ray through the front doors while Winston and Egon stayed glued to her sides. The entrance they stepped through was elaborately decorated for summer; every banner and mall sign announcing huge blow-out sales for the season even if was only the middle of June.

The family of five headed in the direction of a stroller kiosk where Ace rented a two seater stroller shaped like a cartoony elephant. She buckled Ray and Peter in and pushed off in a direction only she knew. Egon walked in step with her and Winston held onto the lower bar of the stroller; occasionally making funny faces at Ray to make him laugh. Ace smiled at her younger brother's antics; turning her attention to the back of Peter's head.

'Peter's been unusually calm since we got here. He didn't even put up a fuss when I placed him in a stroller instead of carrying him; I hope nothing's wrong with him?' Ace pondered to herself, her feet moving and hands steering on their own so she didn't hit anyone. The mall was bustling with morning shoppers already, mostly parents with young children like herself but there were a couple teens here hanging around the food court or in the considered "cool" stores like 'Cool Trends', 'Game Shop', and all kinds of clothing stores Ace would rather eat her feet than step into.

Ace was so occupied with looking for the store she came here for that her attention was off of Peter who was also looking at the shops and people coming in and out of them. He rarely came to the mall and when he did Ace wasn't with him, instead it'd be someone she'd gotten to babysit him and his brothers or her Aunt Jenny. That woman could shop all day, and did at one point, leaving her overly tired niece to handle 4 cranky kids upon getting home again. This was another reason Peter was going to be good on this trip, he wanted to see Ace smile and not look so worried and ready to cry though why she didn't belt out once in a while the infant didn't get. He cried just about every day and was always taken care of but maybe Ace didn't have anyone to make her feel better when she cried so she never did; Peter chanced a glance up at his big sister and waved at her when she looked in his direction.

Ace couldn't help smiling at the cute wave Peter gave her and she saw her baby brother's eyes light up when she waved back.

Peter went back to looking forward glad to have seen Ace smile and now was content with kicking his legs and making cute noises as he batted his hands against the front bar that held him inside the stroller. As the family pressed onward to an unknown destination Peter's gaze suddenly landed on a particular store. One with giant plastic bears as big as skyscrapers, at least to the baby, guarded the entrance where kids and parents exited with large white boxes that had blue drawings on them. In the huge storefront window were all sorts of potential animal friends dressed up in swimwear, funny costumes, and accessories. Peter completely forgot about not whining on this trip and practically lunged out of his seat, thankfully the bar and straps kept him somewhat in place, and a strained groan burbled out of his throat. The stroller was pulled to a stop as Ace came around to find out what happened with Peter.

"Peter what's the matter honey?" She pulled back his shorts and the rim of his diaper to see if he needed a change but that wasn't the case and he still whined and pulled against the buckles holding him in place. Ace followed his eyesight and where his arms stretched towards and chuckled when she saw what he did.

"You wanna go into Build-A-Bear kiddo?" She asked and Peter nodded his head, squeaking and flailing his arms out again. The teen placed her hands on her knees and stood up.

"What do you say guys, wanna check out all the fun animals and critters too?" She posed this question now at Egon, Winston, and Ray. All three nodded and Ace turned the stroller into the store.

Upon entering a greeter girl smiled at the family coming in.

"Hi there my name's Hannah, are you here to make your new best friend?" Her sweet voice flowed through the air like honey; Winston quickly nodded and eagerly bolted for the more guy-like animals in the choosing station.

"As my brother just showed you yes we are, though we might end up just looking." Ace replied to the girl and swallowed a lump in her throat. She knew the prices here ran pretty high and though she could afford at least one full sized stuffed animal, plus maybe a smaller one that was already stuffed, if all her brothers wanted something then she might have to tell them no and feel the pain of those big teary eyes boring into her heart the rest of their trip.

By now Egon had gone to find Winston when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He gazed up at the shelf where all the animals the store carried were stuffed and standing/sitting, waiting for a boy or girl to pick them from the mountain of unstuffed bodies in the basins underneath. The one that Egon saw was stand on four stocky legs, her lavender coat glowing in the overhead light while her dark blue, purple, and pink streaked mane seemed to shimmer. Those big pink/purple eyes looked directly at the five year old and her stitched on smile seemed to grow larger the longer Egon stared.

"I see you've taken an interest in Princess Twilight Sparkle little guy." Hannah's voice broke Egon's trance and he looked at her. His body froze with nerves and a cold sweat collected on his forehead; before he could open his mouth and squeak Ace came to the rescue and he ran to her side pressing his face against her leg.

"It's alright Egon, Hannah won't bite. She just wanted to know what you wanted to make." The scared boy felt a warm hand run over his hair and he peeked up at his sister. Then he turned towards Hannah where she had a limp stuffed pony in her hands.

"Do you want to make her Eegy?" Ace asked softly and watched Egon put on his thinking face before he cautiously reached out to touch one of the pony's wings. He was amazed at how soft her coat was and when Hannah pressed the un-stuffed toy into his arms he held Twilight close and never wanted to let her go.

"I think she's a great choice Egon. You do know you can have a stuffed animal too like your little brothers." Ace said as she ruffled Egon's hair gently.

"I-I know s-sissy." Egon stuttered slightly and watched the teen turn her back and look at some of the other animals on display. Winston was on his way back, a green turtle with a red band around his face clutched in his small arms.

"Egon!Egon!Egon! Look!Look!Look! It's Waphael! Waphe fom dat TB show Acey waches!" The three year old was beyond ecstatic and the woman helping Ace could stop the laugh that escaped her lips.

"Miss your brothers are simply adorable." Ace turned back and looked at Winston.

"Yeah they're a bundle of energy and laughs. And I wouldn't trade them for anything." She walked to the stroller and held out a dark brown and creamy white puppy to Ray.

"Look Ray would you like a friend for Stay Puft?" She asked rubbing the dog's soft fur against the two year old's cheek.

"Yah!" Ray squealed and took the dog Ace offered to him.

"Well it looks like everyone's got a new friend. Let's move on to the stuffing station so you can fill your friend with fluff." Hannah led the way and with Ace pushing the stroller it looked like a mini parade.

At the huge stuffing tumblers another girl with black and green streaked hair smiled at the group coming towards her.

"What'd we got here a party?" She laughed.

"It looks that way doesn't it Lucy? But nope these sweet boys are here with their big sister ready to make some new friends." Hannah conversed with the Goth looking girl and she motioned one of the boys to step up. Winston went first and gave Raphe to Lucy.

"Now what's your name sweetie?" She smiled warmly and that eased the black boy's nerves.

"I'm Winston an' I'm Fwee!" He held up three fingers to the two woman and they chuckled.

"Okay Winston now what I need you to do is step on this pedal, when I say go, with all your might and don't lift your foot off until I say stop, can you do that?" Lucy started pushing the opening in the turtle onto the large cylindrical pipe where the stuffing came out of. Winston nodded and positioned his foot over the push pedal.

"Alright Winston go!" Lucy announced and Winston stepped hard on the pedal. All the boys witnessed the once floppy ninja turtle start to puff up and become more like his TV counterpart. As Raphael bulked out Winston kept the pressure on the pedal as Lucy's skilled hands moved the stuffing around so every inch of him was equally plush. While this was going on in front Peter was still checking out the store. Soft pop music played above him through speakers he couldn't see, the whirling of the machine as it spewed out cotton stuffing hummed in his ears, and a light vanilla scent filled his nose.

This was growing boring and Peter felt the sudden need to chew on something. He looked up and spied just the thing; Twilight Sparkle's head was gently caressing Egon's shoulder and her ears were the perfect size for an infant's mouth. Egon was rocking back and forth on his feet and that motion made Twilight slip lower on his shoulder giving Peter the perfect opportunity to grab her. He started rocking over the bar in his way in time with Egon's backwards motions and with one more lurch forward on Peter's part, backwards on Egon's, the pony princess was nabbed and her soft ear crammed into a drooling mouth.

When Egon felt Twilight slip over his shoulder he glanced back and his blue eyes widened in horror as his precious friend's ear was being gummed on by his eight moth old brother.

"Peter give Twilight Sparkle back!" Egon's sudden outburst caused everyone nearby head to turn to him, then to the teen standing by the stroller. Ace didn't look at the stares people were giving her, instead knelt down and tried to get Peter to release the princess.

"Now Peter this is Egon's new toy so let's give it back to him alright." Ace gently pried his fingers off Twilight's face and started wiggling the soggy ear out. When the pony was free from her drooly captor and returned to Egon Peter's eyes welled up and the store was in for a major tantrum.

Thinking on her feet Ace swiped a plush toy, already stuffed, out of another bin and placed him in her upset brother's hands.

"Look Peter here's someone you can drool on and he's all yours. His name is Spike the Dragon and he's best friends with Princess Twilight Sparkle." Peter cracked open his watery eyes and looked down at what Ace had given him. It was a dragon with a light purple body, green back scales, ear scales, and draconic green eyes. His mood shifted in a flash and one of the little dragon's ear scales was shoved into his mouth.

"Nothing soothes a dragon sized tantrum like a dragon plushie." Lucy and Hannah laughed. Ace sighed in relief as Peter's outburst was avoided but now she had to buy four stuffed animals and while that thought made her wallet cringe she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and dialed up the one person who could help her in this situation.

As their sister made a call Winston's turtle was finished and now being put through the paces of giving him a felt heart. He rubbed it over his nose, over his heart, and on his head while he jumped in a circle. Then he sealed it with a kiss and a wish and stuck it in the soft stuffing. Raphe was sealed up and handed to the anxious tot. He ran over to show Ace while Egon stepped up.

"W-Will Twilight's ear be okay?" He asked shakily, thumbing at the drying drool curtesy of Peter. Lucy pulled him close and got a better look at the gnawed ear before giving the worried boy a smile.

"Don't you worry, Egon was it? Twilight will be just fine but if you want ask your big sister to use a damp cloth to wipe the drool up and put her in the dryer for a couple minutes. Or you could go pick out another one." She offered but Egon's eyes widened behind his glasses and he swept the pony into his arms and squeezed her fluff-less body.

"N-No thank you. I-I really want this one."

"Okay then let's get her stuffed. Do you remember what I told Winston, you step on the pedal here and stop when I tell you to?" Lucy took Twilight again, after awwing when Egon kissed her nose, and nodded to the boy to press the pedal and start the stuffing process.

When Egon was happy with Twilight's size and amount of stuffing Ace came back just as he was spinning in a circle with a little pink heart on his head. She took a picture of him mid-spin and picked Ray up so he could stuff his dog next. This time Ace stepped on the pedal and chatted with Lucy while Hannah showed Egon and Winston the air bath they could give their new friends as well as two whole walls filled with clothes and accessories.

"Waphe doe'ent neewd dese. He coowl awadee!" Winston smiled and hugged the ninja teen. Egon shook his head when he was offered a pretty dress, shoes, and crown for Twilight and traced the pattern of her cutie mark.

Ace came over with Ray and his new puppy on her hip while she pushed the stroller. Peter was cuddling Spike and babbling to him, telling him all that was happening right now at home.

"So are you boys ready to name your new friends, or did you want to get outfits for them?" Ace said trying not to sound worried that her brothers might want little outfits or accessories for the dolls. She was relieved when Egon and Winston shook their heads no and followed Hannah to the computers. The older two of the four brothers had easy times naming their friends but when it came to Ray the little boy was too busy cuddling his fudge brown pup that Ace picked the first name that came to her. She sent the birth certificates to print and took everyone to the checkout counter.

The girl there held her hand out for the Build-A-Pony, Build-A-Ninja Turtle, Build-A-Dog, and the little Spike plushie. She got all but Spike and waited while the teen girl eased it out of Peter's grip quietly promising he'd get it back shortly.

"So let's see that's one Princess Twilight Sparkle. One Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle-Raphael. A Fudge Pup, and a Spike the Dragon." The cashier rolled each name as she rung them up; Ace watched the price rise with each scan and she gripped her wallet tighter.

"Your total comes to $74.50." The girl said, looking bored as Ace pulled out a debit card from her wallet and gave it to her. While she scanned the card and Ace put in her information Hannah was boxing up the stuffed animals, leaving Spike out for Peter, and put the birth certificates in. When all the animals were in there own blue and white box Hannah came around the counter and gave each boy their box. Peter squealed when Spike was once again in his arms and he hugged the purple dragon so tight his stitching might have popped had he not been made to withstand the roughness of a child.

"What do we say to Hannah guys?" Ace questioned while putting her wallet in her backpack.

"Thawnk you Hannawh fow helping us." Ray, Egon, and Winston replied.

"You're all very welcome and I hope to see you again sometime." Hannah waved as Ace drove the stroller out of the store and into the growing traffic of the mall.

"We have one more place to go then we'll have lunch, does that sound good?" Ace pushed the stroller to the elevator and waited for it to come back down.

"Can we pway wit our stuffeded animawls at lunch?" Winston pleaded with those big doe brown eyes and Ace ruffled his short hair.

"Of course you can. Just try not to get them too dirty okay." The elevator pinged and its doors opened with no one inside. Winston and Egon ran straight to the clear glass windows while Ace backed the stroller inside.

"Egon would you please the button with the number 3 on it?" Ace was trying to give the boy lessons in letters a numbers because starting this fall he would be in kindergarten and she had a feeling most kids his age would be ahead of the normal curve; though Egon was in a league of his own already. Egon stood on his tiptoes and pressed the button till it lit up then stood back next to Ray as the metal doors shut and they began to rise.

* * *

The top light lit up when the family reached their floor and Ace directed the way to a small shop that catered to pet supplies. Inside the brightly colored store Ace pushed the stroller to a machine that made dog and cat tags. She picked Peter and Ray up and held them up to see the designs of the tags.

"Which one to you boys think Slimer would like?" She glanced at Ray then Peter. Winston was jumping up and down to see so Egon pushed the stroller closer and held it steady while Winston stood on the completely solid seat.

Peter turned up his nose at the choices and went back to hugging Spike, secretly wishing he could be their pet instead.

"I like dat one!" Winston pointed at a dog house shaped one.

"'At un! 'At un!" Ray patted the spot over a dog bone shape.

"Egon why don't you be the tie breaker?" Ace mused and moved a little so Egon could get a better look. He looked at every one, weighing the pros and cons of each before he spotted it. It was a silver gray color so it blended in with the background all the tags were lying on. Its shape was like someone dropped a blob of paint, or drool, on the ground. Smiling wide he pointed to the shape.

"I think that one would suit Slimer Ace." Ace looked at it and smiled too.

"You're right Eegy. What do the rest of you think?" Ace helped Ray, Peter, and Winston see the one Egon chose. All but Peter agreed to it too so Ace put Ray back in the back stroller seat, letting Winston ride in the front, and carried Peter to find someone who worked here.

She came back with a guy who unlocked a door and gave her the tag she pointed to. He cooed at Peter, complimenting Spike, and ruffled his hair.

"Cute kids, these all yours?" He asked.

"They're all my little brothers' yes." Ace answered and watched as the young male seemed to deflate with relief. Typical, every guy that saw Ace with her brothers jumped the gun and thought they were all hers. She'd have to have been 13 to have a five year old and whenever a guy was really bugging her about this she'd tell them just that and leave them with mouths gaping. When the flirter went back to his job Ace let Peter press the button that started the machine. In 3 minutes the dog tag slid out the slot and Ace let Egon hold it, smiling when he put it in the pocket of his shorts.

"Alright let's get some lunch. Any suggestions?" Ace led her little gaggle of brothers out and to the elevator while she was bombarded with answers as to where they should eat.

At the food court Ace got Burger King for everyone, letting Ray have a couple of her chicken tenders and French fries while Peter gulped down the bottle of formula. Winston was trying to 'attack' Raphe with his Jurassic World toy and have the ninja turtle fight back; Egon had Twilight sitting next to him as he munched on his fries. When they were all done Peter and Ray started yawning so Ace placed the infant back in the stroller and gave him Spike to hold again. The family headed back to where Ace rented the stroller and with a little juggling work managed to get everyone plus their new stuffed animals into the car, buckled up, and on the road home.

As Ace started unlocking the front door Mrs. Reidale flung it open and the teen gasped loudly. The woman's dress had huge patches of drool and dirty paw prints covering it, her hair was hanging in sweaty tendrils with the pony tail holder she'd had in earlier circling her wrist. The most startling were her gray/blue eyes wide with terror, disgust, and now that she saw Ace relief.

"M-Mrs. Reidale wha-what happened?" Ace let the woman step out and moved close to steady her back on her feet. The older woman sucked in a loud breath and exhaled it slowly before straightening up and turning a harsh gaze on the worried teen.

"Never. Never again will I watch that, that…THING you call a dog. Good afternoon Aivary, boys." The woman strode across Ace's drive to her own and that's when Ace noticed something.

"Mrs. Reidale! You're…SLAM!...Shoe…." Ace cringed at the slamming door; she sighed when it woke Peter and Ray up and caused the baby to start crying at being interrupted from his nap.

Egon and Winston helped Ace get inside, taking the lone shoe with them, and decided it was a good idea to call it a day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys here's the next chapter. With college starting back up for me the updates may be even slower but I'll get them out when I can. This story will also be available on my DA account TRGBWriter. Also I decided to spread out the day between two chapters so if you like me doing that let me know via comments or on my DA page too. Enjoy reading guys!

I do not own The Real Ghostbusters

I do own Ace and her family and any other OCs you don't know

* * *

Beginning Together

Ch. 4 Weekend Downs

After the outburst of Ace Knight's kindly neighbor, Gwen Riedale, the 18 year old and her band of baby brothers spent the rest of the Friday afternoon watching Disney and Pixar movies. And also getting to play around with Slimer and boy was that green puppy happy to see his human brothers; slobbering and kissing them, jumping on Ray and knocking the two year old down in a fit of giggles too.

Peter was not up for getting slimy doggy kisses all over his face or having the dog climb over and lay on top of him, or would have had Ace not gather up the distraught eight month old and placed him in the safety of his playpen. Currently Peter observed Winston and Ray scratch and tickle Slimer's belly, Egon watching a show little Petey was too young to even know who the characters were, and Ace in the kitchen, getting dinner for everyone.

The tired teen came back with four plates balanced on her arms and a bottle of formula held snug under her chin. She carefully placed everything on the coffee table and went to pick Peter up.

"Ray, Winston it's dinner time. Let's go wash our hands." Egon said and went to pull his brothers away from their excitement of playing with their new pet. The mention of food got Ray toddling as fast as his chubby legs could take him while Winston chased after him; Egon glanced up at Peter and Ace before casually walking to the bathroom. With the older three gone Ace turned her attention to the whiny babe in her arms.

"Okay easy there wittle Petey, I know you're hungry." She chuckled and kissed his forehead, being quick about it before getting a chinful of agitated baby foot. She placed the rubber nipple in Peter's mouth and watched him guzzle the warm formula down like he hadn't eaten in two days. While her attention was more focused on Peter Ace did look up to check Slimer's whereabouts and right now saw him chomping on one of Winston's action figures under the table. She wasn't worried about him chocking on it because it was one of those super sturdy, made-for-toddler rough play-hands, so it was pretty big.

"What's for dinner sissy?!" Winston came running back from washing his hands, Ace could tell because they were wet with some suds sticking to his arm still.

"Well you have a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ray you have peanut butter and banana." Ace said just as the last two brothers came in.

"Nummy! B-B 'n 'Nannas!" Ray squeaked and dug his fingers into the cut up pieces of bread, peanut butter spread, and sliced bananas.

"Turkey and cheddar cheese on whole weat bwead for me Ace?" Egon asked while inspecting his own.

"Your usual kiddo." Ace winked and watched as Egon, Ray, and Winston ate in peace. Though judging by Ray's face he was going to need a bath and Ace was feeling the weight of the long week push down harder on her shoulders. But when Peter's tiny hand grasped her shirt and he softly 'bonked' her on the nose with his empty bottle, that weight lifted just a little bit and the teen situated her youngest brother over her shoulder to burp him. As she waited for Peter to burp Egon spoke up after swallowing a mouthful of sandwich.

"Sissy, where's your sandwich?" Ace looked up at the question.

"It's right here on-the-table…." Ace happened to be looking down as she stated this only to find her own turkey and cheddar cheese, hers on sourdough bread being the only difference.

"What the? Where…?" Ace was glancing around the table and her chair just as Peter finally burped and Winston noticed some odd crumbs on the floor.

"I tink Slimer gotted your dinner sissy." He pointed over on the other side of the room. Everyone turned to the direction he was pointing and there was Slimer; licking his chops free of crumbs. His nose had a piece of cheese on it and while he tried getting it off Ray started giggling like mad while Ace just looked mad. Quickly she set Peter next to Egon and marched over to the pup

"Bad dog Slimer! You are NOT allowed human food unless offered." Ace's stern glare actually made the hyper puppy tuck his tail under him and looked fully ashamed at what he'd done. He let out a yelp as he was hoisted into Ace's arms and taken to her room. When Ace had left all four boys watched her leave before conversing amongst themselves.

"I neber thought Ace woul' get mad at Slimer wike dat." Winston whispered.

"Her eber dat mad a'fowe?" Ray questioned in Egon's direction

"She wasn't _that_ made you guys. But I thouwt she loved dogs." Egon was puzzled at his sister's reaction, they all were but said nothing else on the subject as Ace walked back in and collected their empty plates. Dumping them in the sink Ace came back and smiled at Ray.

"Okay Mr. Sticky, bath time for you. Egon you're in charge of getting Winston in his PJs alright?" Ace gave Egon the look that told him she was running out of energy and needed him to "save the night again". Egon nodded and helped Winston to his feet and tugged the three year old along to their room while Ace shifted Ray to her left hip and in turn cradled Peter in her right arm and made her way to the bathroom.

After Ray's quick bath, getting both him and Peter in their jammies and making sure everybody with teeth brushed them, it was story time and bedtime. Ace made sure everything was locked up and would do her unfinished chores tomorrow when she had a goodnight sleep. Little did she know that tomorrow would bring a bigger headache than an entire week of work.

* * *

The birds chirped and a cool morning breeze blew in through the open window in Ace's bedroom. The teen slowly opened her one green eye then her one blue eye and stretched everything out from her fingers to her toes as she lay in her soft, comfy bed.

'This was the best night sleep I've had in a while.' Ace thought to herself. And then it hit her; this _was_ the best night sleep she'd had in a while ever since….

"The boys! Peter!" Ace scrambled out of bed, getting tangled and untangled in her sheets as she realized Peter hadn't cried since his last feeding, which after glancing hurriedly at her clock, was 4 fours ago. Swiftly the teen was out of her room and thudding into the nursery only when she got there it was empty. Her motherly and sisterly instincts kicked into overdrive. But before she could she could grab her bat she heard Ray's giggles coming from the kitchen and sighed in relief.

Walking down the hall and into the open area that was living room, dining room, and kitchen Ace was greeted with the welcoming sight of all four of her brothers plus her Uncle Colin and Aunt Jenny.

The 42 year old man was at the stove cooking pancakes when he noticed the final member of the house enter.

"Hey Acey how'd you sleep honey?" He asked and opened his free arm for Ace to hug him; his other was holding Winston and letting the boy watch him cook. The young woman snuggled up into the welcoming hug and sighed tiredly.

"Wish I was still asleep. When'd you guys get here?" She asked and looked at her aunt, who was currently feeding Peter his bottle so her uncle answered.

"Just half an hour ago. Your puppy's been walked, kids have been changed and dressed, and breakfast for the rest of us will be ready in a moment." Colin grinned and turned back to the griddle and flipped two flapjacks at once. Winston cheered and chanted "Again! Again" while Ace moved over to hug Ray and Egon.

"You two have good dreams last night?" Ace asked and Ray instantly babbled and mimed his dream about finding clues with his second favorite TV dog while Egon simply said yes and Ace didn't pry. Peter looked over when he saw Ace and tugged the bottle from his mouth; reaching out and whining cutely to his big sister to come give him his good morning hugs and kisses too.

Seeing that big, toothless smile on her youngest brother's face Ace padded right for him and scooped him from her aunt's arms, peppering kisses all over his face, arms, and hands and blew raspberries on his exposed belly. The kitchen was quickly filled with Peter's high pitched laughs and Slimer started barking and running all around the kitchen before sitting by Colin's side in hopes of getting one of those pancakes for himself.

Ace's Aunt Jenny smiled and held the bottle out to the teenager and she took it before sitting in the chair across from her and started feeding Peter the rest of it; watching the baby suckle the rest of the milk greedily.

"Slow down Petey, it's not going anywhere but your tummy." Ace chuckled. In a couple seconds the bottle was drained and Ace burped Peter while her uncle was plating the delicious smelling, double chocolate chip pancakes; one of the few dishes Ace could remember never refusing whenever her uncle made them.

Peter let out a huge burp for a baby his size and both Ace and her uncle broke into laughter.

"Nice one little man." Colin ruffled his nephew's hair and Peter burbled at him before being seat on Ace's knee so she could eat. Her aunt gave a strained smiled to the baby.

"Now Peter, we need to use good manners, especially at the table." Ace rolled her eyes as her aunt tried to educate Peter on table etiquette.

"Aunt Jenny, he's only eight months old. You can give him the manner's speech once he knows what a fork and spoon are." Ace leaned over and helped Ray pour syrup on his pancake while Colin cute them up for him.

Soon the kitchen was filled with clinking dishes, gulping down milk, and yummy noises. Ray was more interested in smearing the syrup and chocolate on his high chair tray and his face as she tried stuffing more than two pieces of pancake in his mouth.

"Oh Raymond, please chew first before you put any more in your mouth." Jenny sighed and gave Ace an exasperated look, one that said 'why are you raising pigs and not gentlemen?' and Ace was tired of it. She had heard enough of her aunt's preaches about good manners and how to be proper when entertaining guests, though for Ace that meant just being polite and smiling as she acted as her aunt's person waitress every time she hosted parties. It was one of the many reasons she left her Aunt and Uncle's home in the city and got a place all to herself outside the city limits.

Soon breakfast was over, much to Ace's relief, and while she helped her uncle clean the table and wash the dishes Jenny was put in charge of cleaning the boys up from breakfast before she started, once again, her 'lessons in proper table manners'.

Ace groaned into the dish towel she had in her hand and when she felt a comforting arm on her shoulder and a small hand pressed to her thigh she looked up, then down at her uncle and Egon respectively. Smiling softly she patted her uncle's hand and smoothed her fingers through Egon's hair.

"Thanks guys."

"No problem hon. Why don't you go lay down for a little bit more, you look like you're about to fall flat on your face." Her uncle joked and Ace cracked a half smile.

"I feel more like a character on The Walking Dead." She rolled her eyes but still smiled and stumbled to the couch where she slumped onto it and grappled for one of the throw pillows on it and snuggled her face into it.

She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until she felt a consistent patting on her head and smelled a mix of baby power, lotion, and puppy breath. Cracking her eyes open she saw Slimer staring at her with those golden brown eyes, panting in her face. The patting on her head intensified and she now realized it was Ray, that boy seemed to have an affinity for drumming on anything that could make noise. Right now that was her skull.

"Wake up! Wake up! Waaaaaake uuuuppp!" Ray chanted as he made up a song to get his sister to 'wake up.' Ace smirked and started rolling over so Ray started getting squished so he squeaked but giggled. Ace wrapped an arm around him and lifted him out of the space between her and the couch and sat him on her stomach.

"Okay, okay I'm waked up. What'cha gonna do now?" She smirked playfully and Ray responded by giving her a big, wet toddler kiss on her nose.

"Wove you Acey." He grinned widely.

"Awww thank you Ray-Ray. I love you too." Ace replied and kissed Ray on his nose. The tot flung his arms around his big sister's neck and hugged her with all his strength. Ace pretended to gasp and choke.

"So. Strong. Can't. Breath." She sucked in a noisy breath and quickly Ray let her go except that was a mistake as he was now wide open for Ace to spring on him.

"Here comes the tickle monster!" She crowed and ran her fingers up and down Ray's sides making him giggle and flail about.

"No! No sissy! Stop tickle mon'ter!" Ray was laughing so loud he drew the attention of the rest of the family. Peter was noming on rubber keys as he watched Ace and Ray playing. He wanted to play so he whined against the toy and wiggled in Colin's arms. Ace noticed him and sat up slightly.

"Come on Petey. I'm sure the tickle monster has some tickles for you too!" Ace laughed and started tickling the baby once he was in her arms. Peter squealed and kicked his legs in glee. Colin was smiling too and wrapped Winston and Egon in a tickle monster hug too. Ray was tickling Peter too while Jenny just stood off to the side and observed her family's fun. Once they stopped everyone was panting and giggling slightly Jenny finally spoke up.

"Well now that we've gotten that all out of our systems I think I know a certain teenager who needs to have her weekday frowns turn upside down. What does everyone say to a trip to the mall? Nothing makes a weekend better than a full on shopping spree?" Jenny chirruped. Ace groaned as she was reminded of her stressful weekend and grabbed the pillow from behind her head and smashed it over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter, a bit longer than chapter four but happening on the same day. If you like me splitting the chapters up please let me know otherwise enjoy reading!

I do not own The Real Ghostbusters, Target, or anything that seems to be in real life

I do own Ace, her family, the random mall, and restaurant with no name

* * *

Beginning Together

Ch. 5 Weekend Downs, Now With Added Terrible Twos Apprehension

The steely blue minivan pulled into the mall parking lot and the Harvar-Knight family members piled out. Colin grabbed the stroller from the back while Ace and Jenny helped the kids out of their car seats and placed two in the stroller.

"Well it may not be the grandeur of malls I'm used to but it's…quaint." Jenny smiled and Ace rolled her eyes before pushing Ray and Peter towards the mall entrance. Colin followed with Winston perched on his shoulders; Egon was holding Jenny's hand but checked on his younger brothers constantly. When they entered Jenny determinately went for the mall's directory and as quickly as she'd found it she was off again in another direction with her husband, niece, and nephews all trying to keep up.

"Aunt Jenny _where_ are you taking us?" Ace huffed as she pushed up next to her aunt.

"Oh Ace you should know me by now." Jenny laughed and had her niece almost wishing a hole would open beneath her and drop her in the basement.

"Clothes shopping?" She asked apprehensively and received an eager nod.

"Yes dear! These poor boys have next to no clothes in their closet and drawers! I keep insisting you move back into our house Aivary, that way you can give your brothers all that they want; clothes, toys, books, etc." Jenny rambled on, not even noticing Ace grumble about not calling her by her full name but just kept on following. Her uncle was next to her by now and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Don't take it to heart Ace, you know your aunt loves children more than anything and..."

"And because Gabe and I turned out to be her less than ideal substitutes for her own offspring she's trying to push all this onto my brothers. Which **she** should remember, you guys helped me adopt in the first place."

"Yeah that's about right." Colin chuckled. Winston giggled just because and went back to kicking his feet gently on his uncle's shoulders. The group entered a children's clothing store simply named "Younger Years'" where they sold clothes from ages Newborn to at least 6 years; Jenny was already in the five year old section. She pulled shirts, pants, shorts, and socks from shelves and racks while Egon just rocked back and forth on his heels until he saw his sister, uncle, and brothers and waved to them. Ace steered the stroller over and Egon hugged her knees until she bent down to let him properly hug her.

"Hey Eggy what's with the hugs we weren't apart for that long." Ace chuckled but hugged back none the less.

"Aunt Jenny wouldn' let up about all her tawking about clothes and stuff. Do I really need a whowe new wa-war-wad…?"

"Wardrobe?" Ace finished as Egon got tongue tied with the word. He nodded and Ace laughed.

"No Egon you don't need a new wardrobe. But since we're here, if you see a shirt or something you want we can see about getting it." Ace smiled.

"Where are all the toooys?" Winston whined as he glanced around the store.

"I don't have a clue Winsty, let's go find 'em." Colin set Winston down on the floor and watched him run away to look for his favorite thing in the whole wide world, next to ice cream that is.

"Ace tell Jenny we'll be over looking at the toys. Do you want us to take Ray and Peter too?" Uncle Colin looked at his niece who was looking at Ray and Peter. Peter was napping in his seat but Ray was looking around at the few other customers and their kids. It took a minute for the teen to realize her name was being called and shot her head up to look at her uncle's face.

"W-What did you say again Uncle Colin?"

"I asked if you wanted me to take Peter and Ray to look for toys with Winston." Colin chuckled. Ace shook her head but smiled.

"No I actually wanted to look at new pajamas for Ray."

"Okay honey we'll be back in a little bit." And with that her uncle walked off in search of the three year old. Ace pushed the stroller towards the toddler section and started looking at all the pajamas. There were superhero ones, some with cartoon characters on them, patterns and colors that made Ace's head spin, and all different types of fabric.

"What happened to just solid colors and cotton fabric?" Ace sighed but picked out a couple pairs of long sleeved and short sleeved pajamas, pajama pants and shorts, and even a pair of slippers in the shape of puppy dogs with floppy ears.

"Hey Ray what do you think of these slippers?" She showed them to him and pressed the plastic nose to his cheek making him giggle.

"I wove dem! I get dem sissy?" He gave Ace the puppy dog eyes, made even cuter with the fact his eyes were hazel colored and already have a very dog-like quality to them. Ace replace the fake nose with her own and rubbed it on Ray's cheek too.

"Of course!"

"Can I gets a towy too?" He asked so sweetly Ace almost gave in but shook her head.

"Not today Ray, besides you just got a new puppy toy **and** an actual puppy to play with." Ace watched Ray's face for any signs of a tantrum but he just sighed and went back to hugging his new slippers. At the same time Ace's aunt came over to her with her arms filled with clothes; not all for Egon as Ace noticed by some of the sizes.

"Well I see you broke down and got your brother some new clothes too Ace."

"Just some pajamas I _knew_ he needed and yeah a pair of slippers too. It's not like I bought the whole store Aunt Jenny." Ace placed the pajamas on the stroller and pushed it to the checkout counter. Jenny followed with Egon at her side, neither saying a word.

Ace was paying for Ray's new pajamas when she saw Winston and Colin come over, Winston looking very grumpy so Ace kneeled down to his height.

"Hey, why the pout Winston?"

"There are no toys here. Except for babies and I'm _**not**_ a baby." Winston huffed but Ace hugged him and that changed him mood instantly.

"Well hey this isn't our last stop so I'm sure we'll be going to some place with toys next. But you need to remember that you just got a Ninja Turtle okay Winsty? He might feel left out if you suddenly got a new toy, okay." Ace was glad when Winston seemed to consider his newest toy's feelings.

"Okay, I'll just wook and den ask Waph if he wants a new friwend."

"That's a great idea Winston. Now let's get out of here before Aunt Jenny actually does buy out this store." Ace grabbed the bag of Ray's things while Jenny was still waiting for everything she bought for the boys to finishing ringing up. The teen led Winston, Ray, and the now awake Peter out of the store and to where Colin was sitting on one of the benches with Egon sitting next to him. Seeing the rest of their family emerge from the store Egon went over to see his brothers, quickly noting Peter's tensed body.

"Petey, you okay? Ace I think something's wrong with Peter?" Egon tugged on her shirt hem and the teen quickly bent down to see Peter's face.

"Hmmm I think I might know what's wrong." Ace pulled back Peter's shorts and diaper before releasing them gently.

"Yep he needs his diaper changed. In fact we should all take a bathroom break." Ace looked at Winston when she said this as the tot was fidgeting more than usual.

"I'll tell Jenny to meet us by the bathrooms then I think you wanted to go to Target?" Colin reminded her.

"Yeah I've got a list for there so we'll see you two in a little bit, come on boys." Ace started off for the bathroom with Egon and Winston tailing her and talking about all the cool things they'd seen in the store or how many clothes Aunt Jenny had actually bought.

In the bathroom Ace changed Peter and Ray's diapers while Egon and Winston used the stalls, still talking to their big sister and reassured her that they hadn't finished and left without her. Once they all got out Ace was glad to see her uncle and aunt waiting for them and from there the family headed out of the mall and back to Ace's car.

* * *

At Target Ace put Peter in the cart seat and Ray on the inside, feeling that those safety things they had on the cart seat were just to remind parents not to put their 60 lbs. kid in the car along with all they were buying.

Ace looked at her list first then steered the cart in the direction of the baby aisle. She started looking at the bottles and sippy cups when her aunt broke her train of thought.

"Ace have you started potty training Ray yet? He's two now and it's essential to start training them when they do not need to be changed in the middle of the night. Also you need to choose the perfect potty chair when you do so otherwise it could affect poor Ray later in life. Same goes for training pants."

"Well Ace are you listening to me? Ace? Ace…Aivary Harvar!"

"What! What Aunt Jennifer! Yes I heard you but all I **hear** is you contradicting me on how I'm raising my brothers!

Unlike you I know what to do when it comes to taking care of kids." With that outburst Ace tossed the cups in her hands into the cart, along with a few other items she didn't seem to realize she threw in and marched off to the next aisle for the next items on her list.

For the second time in just two days Egon, Winston, Ray, and Peter witnessed their sister grow angry and did not understand why. Though this time Egon suspected it was something their aunt was saying and brought it up.

"Ace do, um, do you not like Aunty Jenny?" Ace looked down at Egon, his question so simple and sincere the anger in her boiled down to barely bubbling.

"Oh Egon I, I actually don't know if I like or dislike our aunt. She is family and as I always say family is family no matter who they are. But there are times when she treats me or says things that make me feel as if I don't know how the world works without her guidance."

'If you could call all her blathering guidance.' Ace said that last part in her head so her younger brother wouldn't think badly of the kind woman.

"Do you understand Egon? We may have our differences but I still can put up with how she treats me, so long as you, your brothers, and Uncle Colin are there to keep me on my feet." Egon pondered what his sister just explained for a moment before nodding.

"I understand Ace." He wrapped his arms around her leg and hugged it until he felt gravity leave him and he was pulled into Ace's loving embrace and given a big hug. He quickly reciprocated the action by wrapping his arms and squeezing her gently.

"I love you Acey."

"I love you too Eggy."

"I wove Acey too!" Winston butted in.

"Me too! Me too!" Ray added. Peter giggled and stretched his tiny arms out for a hug as well. Ace laughed and hugged each of her brothers, giving Peter the longest before she situated Egon on her hip and continued pushing the cart down the lamp aisle.

After gathering a few more home items, and returning the extra baby things she'd grabbed; stopping to put in a small package of training pants anyway, Ace and the boys arrived at the toy sections.

"Tooooys!" Winston squealed and ran off with Egon directly after him to keep an eye on the hyperactive tot. Ace picked Ray up and placed him on the floor before moving down the pool toy aisle.

"Since it's summertime there's nothing more exciting than getting a new pool toy. What do you think Ray, see something you like?" Ace asked and Ray toddled up and down the aisle, looking over everything the store offered with as much seriousness that a two year old could muster.

That lasted about 15 seconds. "Ace! Acey! Dat one! Dat one!" He eagerly hopped and pointed to a floating tube in the shape of a green dolphin. Ace smiled and looked it over before adding it to cart. Ray then helped her pick out a new beach ball, a couple more inner tubes, and water wings. Ace also picked out a special floaty designed for babies and though it was pricier she'd done the research on this particular one and knew it was the safest on the market.

"Let's see, you and your brothers have beach toys back at home. I already got new swim diapers and swim trunks so…that just leaves a couple things for us to eat over the week and we're done." Ace read off her list and Ray nodded along though he didn't get most of it and started moving to the next aisle with his sister and brother.

"Ray did you want to look at toys too?" She asked and Ray nodded again and went straight for the blocks while Ace looked at the more babyish toys. Peter cooed and patted his hands on the cart bar when his sensitive ears picked up a rattling noise. He turned to see a smiling duck shaking back and forth at him and squealed loudly.

"You like it honey." Ace giggled and handed the rattling toy to the baby and watched him flail his arm up and down to make that noise happen again.

Ace was feeling all the stress from the weekday and that morning melt off. She decided that once the shopping trip was over they'd go out to lunch then go home and play for a while before dinner and then put her brothers to bed before finding out what her aunt had for her to do. Ace was so involved in her thoughts it took a minute for her to feel someone tugging on her leg.

She looked down and saw the beaming smiles of her brothers. "Hey boys, find anything you like?"

"Not today sis. I'm getting hungwy, can we please have lunch?" Egon asked politely.

"Sure I just have a couple more things to get and then we ca-STEPHEN I told you, you cannot have that toy!" A shrill, scolding voice caused Ace to pull her brothers behind her as a woman in her late 20s came around the corner, tugging a screaming toddler next to her. What scared Ace the most was he looked to be Ray's age and that old phrase 'terrible twos' echoed in her mind.

"Wan' toy mama! Wan' toy rabby! Wan' it! Wan' it! WAN' IIIIITT!" The boy wailed about wanting, what Ace could confidently guess was, a rabbit toy.

"Well you're not getting it today, tomorrow, or ever if you keep this tantrum up!" His mother shouted over her son's cries and continued pulling him away from the frozen teen and her crew of brothers.

When the child's loud rambles were only echoes Ace snapped out of her stupor and ushered the boys to follow her out of the toy aisle. They didn't get far when they ran into another screaming toddler, this one a little girl with her mother, older sister, and an even younger than Peter, brother.

"Mommy, Lucy wan' dowl howse! Lucy wan' dowl howse now! Not fer berfday wite now!" This girl flung herself to the floor and pounded her fists on the hard floor while her sister looked embarrassed and her mother looked about to cry. Quickly Ace moved her brothers away from the scene taking place and hurried to the small grocery store section of Target.

It seemed as though today was "bring your bratty kids and prone to tantrum kids to Target Day" because that's all Ace seemed to witness as she rushed through the last couple aisles to get what she needed and get out. And then Ray had to open his mouth and say something.

"Ace, kin I hab dat?" He was pointing to someone handing out samples of some fruit in a cup. Noticing the little boy looking in her direction, the woman smiled at him.

"Want to try some Mango little guy?" Ace stepped in before Ray could say more.

"No I'm sorry we're in a hurry. Boys come on." She stated with more harshness that she wanted but her stress had returned and all she could think of now was Ray going into a tantrum just as those other kids had and it was all too much for the teen.

"Ace? Hey Ace wait for us!" Ace turned at the voice and nearly collapsed on the ground at the welcoming sight of her uncle and aunt.

"Uncle Colin, Aunt Jenny I know I don't say this often but right now I am sooo glad to see you two."

"Well, we're glad to see you too Ace." Colin said while Ace got herself under control. She pushed the cart towards the check out when she felt Ray press against her and whimper her name.

"A-Ace, g-go potty." He clutched the front of his shorts and Ace quickly scooped him up and grabbed the diaper bag before heading for the restrooms.

"We'll get this stuff paid Ace and meet you by those benches." Her uncle called after her and steered the cart towards one of the checkout counters. Peter watched his sister take Ray, and not him, to the bathroom and babbled unhappily.

His uncle took noticed of Peter's demeanor. "Aww what's wong wittle Petey? You hungwy? Or did you make 'oopsie too?" Colin checked Peter's diaper which made him squawk in dislike.

"Eeehhh!" He pushed the bigger man's hands away and fisted his own before pounding them against the cart bar in front of him, kicking his legs too.

Meanwhile Ace was lying Ray on the changing table in the larger bathroom stall and grabbed a clean diaper, wipes, and powder. Ray laid perfectly still and smiled at Ace so calmly that she felt bad at herself for ever thinking Ray could act like those other kids. She made quick work of wiping him down, powdering, and taping the new diaper around him before tugging his shorts back in place and picking him off the changing table so they could wash their hands. When Ace deemed Ray's and her hands clean she took him back to where their cart was.

Still in the cart Peter was whining and babbling and just plain cranky, even when he saw Ace and Ray come out he glared at him. Why was _he_ getting all the attention? It was just a diaper change and yet his big sister was hugging him and kissing him like he'd gotten an owie. But Ray was just fine and Peter couldn't stand not being the center of Ace's attention; she OWED it to him after bringing that drooling green monster into their home. All this anger towards his brother was spilling out into the open as he let out a scream that had Ace jumping in surprise, his brothers looking on with worry, and everyone who didn't have cotton stuffed in their ears looking directly at him.

"Okay I think it's time to go." Jenny stated and pushed the cart out the sliding doors with her family right behind her.

"Oh Peter what's wrong honey?" Ace asked gently but Peter just continued throwing his tantrum as they reach their car and Colin popped the trunk and started loading it up.

"Jenny you and Ace get the kids in their car seats I've got this." Colin sighed as his wife and niece did as they were told. When Ace reached for Peter he pushed her hands away and a little bit of her heart broke at that action.

Finishing quickly, Colin saw Peter outright refuse to be held by Ace so he took him out of the cart and motioned for her to put it in the stall, which Ace did silently before walking back like her shoes were made of cement. Once everyone was in and buckled up Colin tried lightning the mood.

"Who's up for lunch? I bet I know four growling tummies who'd love to go to a place with a play yard." Colin looked in the rearview mirror but saw no enthusiasm in any of the faces.

"Uncle Colin can we just grab something and go home?" Ace asked as she stared out the window. Colin nodded and drove off to the nearest restaurant. Even if Ace didn't want to eat she knew her brothers needed to but all she really wanted to do was go home and will this day to be over; to will this whole entire week to be over.

* * *

At the restaurant things weren't any better. Colin and Jenny had to order everything and even when the food arrived only they ate everything on their plates while their niece and nephews nibbled on what was on theirs. Peter only drank half his bottle before pulling the top off and dumping the rest onto the floor. The manager then asked the family to leave and they did after paying the bill.

Ace unlocked the front door and helped get kids and groceries inside. She took Slimer out to use the back yard and clear her head a little so when she went back inside things might be better. In fact they were. When she came in she found Egon and Winston watching a movie while Ray and Peter were napping in the playpen. Slimer even noticed his family's quiet nature and did not bark or yelp or drool and just laid between Egon and Winston. Ace looked to see her aunt reading a magazine and her uncle putting things away in the kitchen. The exhausted teen went to her room and collapsed on her bed, hoping to not be disturbed until dinner. Since she fell asleep almost instantly she did not realize her cell phone ringing or the name appearing on the screen before it stopped and a text message was displayed instead.

'Coming up tomorrow, see ya soon Mini Me.' And Ace would not notice it until much, much later.


End file.
